


[PODFIC] The Anti Party by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle

by joyinrepetition



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Maria mumbled, watching Eliza string up the pinata. “Absolutely ridiculous.”Her girlfriend only nodded. “It is. But, I’m hoping it’ll feel good too.”Maybe. Maria shifted to look at the cake. Three tiers of what was probably delicious chocolate, not that anyone was going to know. Eliza had insisted that if they ate any, it would defeat the purpose of this little exercise. Besides, she’d baked a pie for afterward. A cherry one, Maria’s favorite.“Where did you even get this idea? Are you reading self-help blogs again?”Sometimes the only solution to a traumaversary is to destroy something symbolic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anti Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301178) by [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle). 



> Thanks to writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle for the kind permission to record this podfic!

cover art by joyinrepetition.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aodkb5qqsab2gpq/the_anti_party.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:57

  
---|---


End file.
